RUMBELLE FANFIC (Based on the Once Upon A Time Characters)
by KaySweet92
Summary: This is a fanfic for Rumbelle shippers
1. Chapter 1

(Belle's point of view is in regular text and Rumpelstiltskin's in in italics)

_**Chapter One**_

Belle awoke to find the sun beaming in from the large picture window. She lifted her arm to shield her eyes from the bright glow and looked around the room. The fireplace was lifeless and had gray ashes from the fire they had lit the night before. Rumpelstiltskin was still lying next her, covered by nothing except a small blanket. They had both passed out on the floor in front of the couch after cuddling in the warmth of the fire. Belle pulled the blankets over Rumple, making sure he was warm, then wrapped her own blanket around her naked body. She slowly stood up, being careful not to disturb her sleeping beast, and made her way towards the kitchen.

As Belle entered the kitchen she jumped as her feet transferred from warm carpet to cold tile. She quickly stepped back onto the carpet and looked down at the floor, as if stepping on the dark tiles anymore would make her freeze in place. She pulled her blanket tightly around her and turned around, walking towards the front door where her slippers had been placed. She slipped her feet into the warm shoes then walked back over towards the kitchen, sliding her feet along the black tile floor. As she reached the counter, Belle adjusted her blanket so her arm could move freely in front of her without letting any cold air get to the rest of her body. She pulled the pot out of the coffee maker and placed it in the sink, opening the lid and turning on the faucet. She placed the pot under the running water and watched it fill.

Belle gazed out the window above the sink, watching the wind blow through the bare branches of the trees in the yard. She looked back down at the pot to make sure it wasn't over flowing, then turned the faucet off when the water level reached the point she desired. She closed the lid of the pot and walked back over to the coffee maker, opening the top of it and pouring the water into the basin. When she was finished, she placed the pot back in it's original spot and walked over to a nearby cabinet. From behind her, she heard Rumpelstiltskin stirring in the living room. She opened the cabinet in front of her and examined the items inside before finally finding the coffee on the top shelf. She reached up, careful to not let her blanket fall, and stood on her tiptoes, trying to reach the coffee.

_Rumpelstiltskin opened his eyes, the sun stinging his fresh morning eyes. He winced and quickly shut his eyes again rolling over and going to wrap his arm around Belle. His arm promptly fell to the floor, for Belle was no longer at his side. He opened his eyes again and looked around him, trying to see if Belle was still in the room at all. Not able to see her, Rumple stretch a little and grunted, trying to avoid the sun beams coming through the window. He slowly sat up and looked around the room again, a little confused as to where Belle had gone. "Belle?" he said softly, still half asleep. He glanced around the room once more before collecting the blanket on top of him and standing up. He stumbled a little as he stood, shivering in the cold air and quickly wrapping the blanket around him. He walked out of the living room and into the the hallway, searching for Belle as he walked through the door._

_Rumpelstiltskin finally spotted Belle in the kitchen, trying to reach a can of coffee in the cabinet. He walked into the doorway and leaned against the wall, watching her struggle for a few moments and softly snickering to himself. "Having trouble, dearie?" he asked, almost trying to startled her._

Belle's head quickly whipped sideways at the sound of Rumpelstiltskin's voice. She smiled at him and leaned back on the soles of her feet. She giggled a little and looked down at her feet, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "I, um, I can't reach it." she said, almost embarrassed that she wasn't tall enough to make coffee on her own. She looked back up and smiled at Rumple again.

_Rumpelstiltskin smiled at her and began to walk towards her. As his feet made contact with the bare tile, he jumped as Belle did and stepped back into the safety of the carpeted floor. "Good God." he said, looking down at the cold tile floor. He looked up at Belle, a shocked expression on his face. "How on earth did you walk in there?" Rumple pulled his blanket tighter around his body, as if making his body warmer would make the tiles less cold._

Belle chuckled and looked down at her feet. She brought one foot out from beneath her blanket and held it in the air, showing Rumpelstiltskin her slippers. She placed her foot back on the floor and continued to laugh at him as he glared at the floor.

_Rumple eyed Belle's slippers and nodded. "Oh." he said, promptly turning around and walking to get his own slippers by the door. "Why didn't I think of that?" He stopped in front of the shoe rack and slipped his feet into the safety of his black, fur loafers. He made sure his feet were secure in them, then turned around and walked back towards the kitchen. He into the doorway, then stopped for a moment, eyeing the tiles as if they would spring up and bite him. She placed one foot on the cold floor gently to make sure he couldn't feel the sting of cold through the slippers, then continued walking towards Belle._

Belle continued to giggle to herself, shaking her head and smiling as she watched Rumpelstiltskin interact with the floor. She leaned back against the counter and waited for him to reach her. "You're to funny." she said, watching him shuffle across the floor towards her.

_"My dear. I am many things." Rumple said, gripping his blanket tightly and looked down at the floor as he walked. "Cold, tired, hungry even." He nodded his head as he said each word. "But, funny…" he paused and looked at Belle. "That is one thing I am not at the present time." He tightened his grip on the blanket around him. He finally reached Belle and stopped in front of her, trying to be as manly as possible while he shivered._

Belle chuckled once more and unraveled her other hand from within the blanket. She wrapped both arms around Rumple's waist and hugged him tightly, rubbing her hands up and down his back to try and warm him up. "Better." she said softly, placing a small kiss on his cheek and breathing hot air into his blanket.

_Rumpelstiltskin returned Belle's embrace and leaned into her, still trying to appear as if the cold wasn't bothering him. "Belle, my darling. Everything is better with you." He rested his forehead on her shoulder and slowly began to warm up in her arms. He kissed the bare skin of her neck and hugged her to him tenderly. For a moment, he closed his eyes and yawned quietly, nearly falling asleep standing up._

Belle continued to hug Rumple, rocking him back and forth like a child and breathing into the folds of his blanket. Hearing his quiet yawn, Belle smiled and released him from her arms. "We might want to get some food and coffee in you soon before you fall asleep again and become worthless to us all." she said, giggling softly and turning her head to look at the coffee can that she couldn't reach.

_Rumpelstiltskin looked at Belle, then followed her glance up to the coffee can. "Yes, well…" he said, pausing and shifting his blanket around. He poked his hand out into the frigid air and snapped his fingers, willing the coffee can to the palm of his hand. "There you are." he said, holding out the can to Belle so she could continue making the coffee._

Belle looked at Rumpelstiltskin's outstretched hand, the coffee can resting in his palm. She smiled and took the can from him, slightly giggling to herself. "Why, thank you." she said, pecking his cheek and returning to the coffee pot. She opened the lid of the can and scooped out three leveled scoops of coffee, pouring each one into the filter inside the machine. When she finished, she closed the top and pressed the ON button, the machine coming to life before her and beginning to brew the coffee.

_Rumple watched as Belle finished loading the coffee machine. He smiled lovingly at her and leaned back against the counter behind him. "You really are lovely." he said to the back of her head, as if he didn't tell her enough. "Do you know that?" he gazed at Belle, waiting for a response._

Belle turned around as the coffee started brewing and smiled at Rumpelstiltskin. "Um, yes. I think you've mentioned it once or twice." she said sarcastically. She walked over to him and leaned against the counter next to him. She placed another small kiss on his cheek, then gazed out the window in front of her.

_Rumpelstiltskin looked at Belle for a few moments then wrapped his free arm around her waist, pulling her close to his side and kissing the top of her head. He let out a happy sigh and joined her in gazing out the window. He was truly happy in this one, small moment. A smile was painted on his face that he couldn't get rid of. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have found the woman of his dreams in Belle._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_**

Belle walked into the sun porch, her blanket still wrapped tightly around her. Coffee in hand, she sat down on the small sofa in front of the window that over looked the back yard. She sipped her coffee, the warm liquid sending a wave of heat throughout her body. The leaves swirled around in circles as the wind carried them, making small tornadoes on the grass. She clenched the hot cup in her hands, the steam rising up in front of her face. The clouds outside shifted, streaming sunlight in through the window before her. She let her blanket drop a little, revealing her bare shoulders and part of her chest. She continued to sip her coffee, enjoying the sun light and the view.

_Rumpelstiltskin had just finished making fixing his coffee and turned around to speak to Belle, who had already exited the room. Noticing that she was no longer in the room, Rumple looked around, a puzzled look on his face. He walked to the doorway of each room that connected with the kitchen, leaving the sun room for last. As he entered the door way of the sun room, he saw Belle sitting on the sofa, her chestnut hair shining in the sun light. He watched her for a few moments, drinking in her beauty with a giant grin on his face._

Belle continued to gaze out the window, watching the leaves play in the wind. She heard the floor boards creak behind her and gently turned her head to find Rumpelstiltskin standing in the doorway. She smiled back at him and giggled. "Well don't just stare at me." she said, patting the spot on the sofa next to her. "Get over here." She pointed at the spot in which she wanted him to sit and giggled, still beaming at him.

_Rumpelstiltskin cracked another smile and shuffled over to her, sitting down and wrapping his arm around her, pulling her close. She placed a kiss on the top of her head and smiled against her hair. "I can't help but stare at you, dearie. You're beauty is intoxicating." He played with a curl on the side of her face and continued to smile, placing a kiss on her forehead._

Belle smiled and snuggled against him, bringing her feet to her side underneath her blanket, curling up next to Rumple and sipping her coffee. She sighed happily and continued to gaze out the window. She reached her hand behind her and grabbed Rumple's arm, wrapping it around her so she could hold it in her own. She tangled her fingers within his and hugged his arm tightly to her, smiling and taking another sip of her coffee.

_Rumple chuckled a little and smiled down at Belle. "Content, my darling?" he asked, softly stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. She rested his head on hers and breathed her in, hoping that she would never let go._

Belle let out another happy sigh and smiled. "Very." she said, mid sigh. She tilted her head back and looked at Rumpelstiltskin, a look of love in her eyes. "I am always content when I'm with you."

_Rumple leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, placing his coffee on the small end table next to him. She brought his hand to her face, softly caressing her cheek and brushing her hair behind her ear. He drank her in, smiling against her lips._

Belle slowly sat up and reached her hand across Rumple, placing her own cup next to his on the side table, never breaking from his lips. She wrapped both of her arms around his neck, pushing herself against him, not noticing that her blanket had fallen down off of her. She continued to kiss him, tangling one of her hands in her hair and massaging the back of his head with her finger tips.

_Rumpelstiltskin broke their kiss and smiled up at Belle, reaching down and pulling her blanket over her body yet again. His eyes glistened in the sun light. He placed his hand back on her cheek and looked up at her in amazement. "How did I get so lucky?" he asked, gazing up at her. "How did I win such a prize?" He continued to stare into her eyes, reveling in her beauty._

Belle smiled down at him and locked their lips again for a brief moment. She leaned her forehead against his and sighed happily. "I ask myself that same question daily, my love." she said, rubbing her nose against his gently. She smiled again gazed into his eyes, hoping that this moment would never end.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

_Belle had gone upstairs to put some clothes on, while Rumpelstiltskin merely waved his hands and was immediately clothed. He waited for her for a few minutes, then grew impatient, and decided to go see what was taking her so long. He quietly walked up the stairs and towards the bedroom door. He peeked into the doorway to see Belle changing in front of the large wardrobe on the other side of the room. The sun light that was streaming through the window hit her bare skin perfectly, almost making it glow. The only items of clothing she had on was her bra and panties. He looked her up and down, drinking in her beauty. Her chestnut hair cascaded down her back, and blew in different directions as a breeze came through the open window beside her. She shivered a little and walked over to the window, promptly closing it and wrapping her arms around herself and rubbing her hands up and down her arms. Rumpelstiltskin leaned against the frame of the door and watched her, a content look on his face accompanied by an ever growing smile._

Belle spun around as she heard the floor by the door creak. She saw Rumpelstiltskin in the doorway, staring at her with glee. She smiled back at him and dropped her arms to her sides. "What?" she asked, honestly wondering what he could possibly be smiling about now.

_"Oh nothing." he said, moving his hand in the air in front of him. "You are just beautiful, that's all. I didn't realize I wasn't allowed to smile at you." He put his hand out in front of him and nodded his head a little. "Don't worry. I won't happen again, dearie." After he finished speaking, he stopped leaning on the door frame and began to walk towards her, still smiling like a fool._

Belle quirked her head to the side and smiled at him, turning her attention once again to the wardrobe to her side. She tried to ignore the fact that Rumpelstiltskin was slowly walking up behind her, but couldn't help but smile as she heard his footsteps nearing.

_Rumpelstiltskin reached his hands towards Belle, placing them on her sides and stepping directly behind her, wrapping the rest of his arms around her waist and placing a small kiss on her bare shoulder. He squeezed her tighter to him and smiled, kissing the back of her head and breathing in her scent._

Belle chuckled and placed her hands on Rumpelstiltskin's, tilting her head back as Rumpelstiltskin pressed himself against her. She slowly turned around in his arms and smiled at him brightly, pressing her lips to his and inhaling deeply. When their lips broke she lingered in front of his face for a few moments, gazing into his eyes.

_Rumpelstiltskin, entrapped by Belle's beauty, took her face in his hands and brought their lips together again, smiling against her lips and pouring all his desire for her into the kiss. As he kissed her, one hand slid down her neck, making it's way to her breast._

Belle wrapped her arms around Rumpelstiltskin's neck, deepening their kiss and massaging the back of his head with her hands. She drove her tongue into his mouth, softly playing with his and twirling her own in small circles.

_Rumpelstiltskin's hand had finally made it to Belle's breast and he was gently kneading at it, mimicking the movements of his mouth. He exhaled deeply, removing his hand from her breast and bending down a little, taking her legs in his arm and gently picking her up, never breaking from her lips. Her carried her like a child to the bed, still kissing her just as passionately as before._

Belle continued to kiss Rumpelstiltskin as he carried her to the bed. She deepened her kiss even more, as if to tell him that she wanted him. She gently pulled at his hair, forcing him to break from her lips just as they reached the edge of the bed.

_Rumpelstiltskin groaned lightly as Belle pulled at his hair, gently climbing on the bed and laying her down softly. Once she was safely down, however, Rumpelstiltskin dove back down to her, locking their lips together once again. He almost growled as their lips met, his hand finding her breast again and squeezing it gently._

Belle moaned slightly as Rumpelstiltskin played with her breast, arching her back and reaching behind her to unhook her own bra. As she grabbed the clasp, she softly bit Rumpelstiltskin's lip, soothing the sting by gently sucking on it afterwards. She sat up a little, her bra finally unhooked, and pulled the straps down her arms, removing the bra and throwing it off the side of the bed.

Rumpelstiltskin trailed soft, tender kisses down Belle's neck, stopping when he reached her now bare breasts. He gently took one breast in his hand, dragging his tongue in little circles around her peeked nipple. He gently kneaded her breast as he took her nipple into his mouth, sucking and twirling his tongue around the pink peek.

Belle moaned a little louder now, running her fingers through Rumpelstiltskin's hair and grinding her hips very slowly. She watched him play with her, greatly enjoying the fact that he was taking his time. She smiled down at him as their eyes met, tenderly petting his head.

_Rumpelstiltskin released her breast, trailing his tongue across her chest towards the other breast. He took the other breast in his other hand, repeating the actions he had taken with the previous one. He gazed up at her, making sure she was satisfied so far, then removed his mouth from her breast and gazed up at her._

Belle looked down at Rumpelstiltskin, smiling down at him and slightly sitting up. She brought her hand to his face, grabbing his chin in her hand and gently pulling him up the her face, locking their lips together and kissing him passionately.

_Rumpelstiltskin gently climbed on top of Belle, placing his legs in between hers and bending her knees so her legs wrapped around his waist. He continued to kiss her, pressing against her. He broke from her lips and gently began trailing kisses down her body again, this time passing her breast and moving even lower still._

Belle began to breath heavily as Rumpelstiltskin moved down her body, watching his every step of the way, Her hips began to grind a little faster, her want for him growing with every kiss he placed on her naked skin. She let out a soft moan and placed a hand on one of her breast, getting playing with it.

_As Rumpelstiltskin moved along her body, his passion for Belle increased, making certain areas of his body grow in size. He continued to move down her body, stopping at her waist and running his tongue along the lining of her pink lace underwear. He slowly ran his hands up her thighs, stopping at her waist and softly pulling her panties down, moving his tongue even lower as he pulled._

Belle began to breath even heavier, her body trembling with passion as Rumpelstiltskin touched her. She tilted her head back as his tongue move south, grasping at the blankets beneath her and moaning quietly. She straightened out, looking back down at him as he pulled her panties off of her legs completely and threw them over the side of the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

_Rumpelstiltskin was sitting up now, gazing down at Belle's naked body. He was almost paralyzed by her beauty, nearly unable to move. He slowly leaned back down to her waist, placing his mouth on her skin and taking her flesh into his mouth. He gently bit her, soothing the sting with his tongue and releasing her skin from his mouth. She trailed soft kisses down her thigh, trying to tease her as much as possible._

Belle let out small noises of pleasure as Rumpelstiltskin move along her lower body. When his mouth made contact with the crease of her leg, she shuddered a bit and moaned softly. She gripped at the blanket beneath her and tried to remain as still as possible to allow him to do what he wished.

_Rumpelstiltskin brought his trail of kisses back up Belle's thigh, making his way towards her most pleasurable zone. He gently dragged his tongue across her skin, positioning himself in between her legs. He placed his hands on either one of her thighs, slowly spreading them apart and moving his tongue up and down._

Belle moaned slightly deeper as Rumpelstiltskin moved in between her legs. She felt a rush of pleasure flow through her body like a wave. Her back arched a little and her head flew back as she clutched at the blankets beneath her. He was making her feel so good, and she didn't want him to stop until she was finished. "Oh…..God." she said through clenched teeth, her head still tilted back.

_Rumpelstiltskin stopped what he was doing for a moment and looked up at Belle's face, enjoying the fact that he was giving her so much pleasure. He wanted to please her, so he continued, gently massaging her erogenous zone with his tongue and keeping her legs spread apart with his hands. He increasing the pressure of his tongue slightly and moved one of his hands over to spread the area more._

Belle's noises increased, her moans long and deep. She looked down at Rumpelstiltskin, a surprised look on her face. She had never expected that he would do this, let alone be so good at it. Her whole body was pulsing now, her heart beating rapidly. She threw her hand to her head, grasping at her own hair and arching her back again. Both of her hands went to her breast, kneading them softly. "Oh my God Rumple." she uttered between shouts of passion.

_The corners of Rumpelstiltskin's mouth curled up, a large smile on his face as he continued to pleasure Belle. He changed his movements, from up and down to side to side, making Belle let out small squeaks. His smile widened. He brought his finger down below his tongue, gently rubbing the pink flesh before attempting to enter the small hole._

Belle began to moan even louder, her whole body trembling with passion. She continued to pleasure the top area of her body as Rumpelstiltskin pleasure the lower area. She glanced down at him every few seconds, making eye contact with him and smirking. Her pleasure got the best of her, sending her head flying back onto the pillow. "Oh…." she said as Rumpelstiltskin's finger entered her, unable to utter anything else.

_Rumpelstiltskin mimicked the movements of his finger with his tongue. With every moan Belle let out, Rumpelstiltskin got more and more excited. Pleasure her was beginning to pleasure him, and he didn't mind. He quickened his movements, stopping only to catch his breath before promptly continuing._

Belle's moans became quicker, shorter, and louder. Rumpelstiltskin was giving her so much pleasure. She was sweating now, her chestnut hair sticking to her face. "I…l-ove….you." she attempted to say in between moans. She sat up a little, tangling her fingers in his hair and pressing herself against his face. Her head flew back again as her pleasure increased. She was nearly finished, it was only a matter of time.

_Rumpelstiltskin quickened his movements and increased the pressure of his tongue. He was enjoying pleasuring her almost as much as she was enjoying it. He tilted his head slightly so he could watch Belle's face as she finished. He knew it was going to be soon._

As the end of her pleasure came, Belle's entire body shuddered. She tightened her grip on Rumpelstiltskin's hair, gently pulling it as her body trembled. She looked down at him, almost numb, then finally giggled and smiled at him. She used the grip she had on his hair to pull him up to her, attacking his mouth and forcing him to sit up. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him as passionately as she could and using the head behind his head to keep him pressed to her.

_Rumpelstiltskin kissed Belle back as passionately as he could before breaking away from her. "You know, I have to breathe, dearie." he said chuckling and trying to catch his breath. He looked into her eyes, reaching his hand up and brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. He became captivated by her beauty once more and just gazed at her for a few moments. "You really are the most beautiful woman." he said, caressing her cheek with his hand._

Belle smiled at him, slightly calmed down. She chuckled and rested her head against his. She smiled and rubbed the back of his head with her hand. "And you are devilishly handsome." She took a deep breath and pressed her body against him, hugging him tightly and sighing happily.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

_As Belle held him tightly, Rumpelstiltskin sighed happily, rubbing his hand up and down her back. He smiled and bit her shoulder lightly, making sure he soothed the sting with a kiss. He trailed his kisses up to her neck, gently nibbling at her earlobe and ensuring that she stayed in the mood. He moved his hands along her naked skin, never taking his eyes off of hers._

Belle smiled and kissed his cheek, softly running her hands through his hair and massaging his scalp with her finger tips. She locked lips with him and kissed him softly, but passionately, trying to assure him that she still wanted him. She brought one of her hands to his face, cupping his cheek and gently pulling at his hair with the other hand. As she broke from his lips, Belle smiled at him and giggled. "You're turn." she whispered shyly. She crawled around Rumpelstiltskin, watching his eyes follow her. She softly pushed in down on the bed until his head met the pillow.

_Rumpelstiltskin looked over at Belle, a surprised look on his face. The surprised suddenly turned into glee, when she saw the sexy smirk on Belle's face. The corners of his mouth curved up and he laid there, waiting for her to make her move._

Belle sexily crawled over Rumpelstiltskin's body, making sure her legs dragged against his when she moved. She leaned down, gently using her mouth to unbutton each button of his shirt as she moved up towards his neck. When she finished unbuttoning, she crawled up more, biting the skin on his neck and trailing small love bites up his neck as she made her way to his mouth.

_Rumpelstiltskin enjoyed the feeling of Belle biting off his buttons. As she bit his neck in multiple places, a smile broke onto his face. He loved when Belle was so forward. He ran his hands up her back, hooking his arms under hers and placing his hands on her shoulders. As Belle finally reached his mouth, Rumpelstiltskin locked lips with her and pulled the rest of her body down to him._

As she kissed him, Belle softly began to grind her hips against him. She lifted her body a little, dragging her nails down his now exposed chest. She broke from his lips, her hands still running down his body. Her head slowly followed her hands south, laying small kisses on his bare skin as she moved down. As she reached his waistline, Belle pulled the rest of his shirt out of her pants, kissing the exposed skin of his stomach.

_Rumpelstiltskin sat up gently, pulling Belle's face up to his with both hands and kissing her deeply. He was so aroused by her, and she hadn't even done anything yet. As he kissed her, her pulled out the rest of his shirt from his pants in the back and pulled it off his shoulders, throwing it off the side of the bed and bringing his hands back to his face._

Belle continued to kiss him as she slowly began to undo his belt buckle. Once it was undone, she softly ran her hands up and down his stomach for a few moments as he removed his shirt. Her hands found his pants again, undoing the zipper and the one button on the top. Once she was finished, she gently pushed him backwards, forcing him to lay back down on the bed once again.

_Rumpelstiltskin growled slightly as he was forced to lay down again. He was enjoying Belle's forcefulness. He smiled at her and watch every move that she made, wondering what exactly she was up to._

Belle grabbed the top of his pants and pulled down his pants and boxers simultaneously. Once she reached his feet, she pulled off his shoes one by one, then finished the removal of his pants. Once they were off, she left them lying beside her on the bed, crawling back up towards his waist line and running her nails along the bare skin of his legs. As she came to his waist line, she paused for a brief moment, looking up at him and giving him a sexy smile. She then proceeded with her plan, trailing kissing down below his waistline.

_Rumpelstiltskin's smile widened as he realized what Belle was doing. Still smiling, he hummed a little and relaxed his body and allowed Belle to do with him what she wished. He was tempted to close his eyes, but decided against it. He laid still and waited for Belle to continue._

Belle paused her kisses long enough to lock eyes with Rumple, then she tentatively placed a kiss to the end of his shaft. Hearing Rumpelstiltskin's small groans of happiness, she kissed his shaft again, and then ever so gently opened her mouth. It took her a while to set up a rhythm, but soon enough her head was bobbing in a rhythm that was slow enough for her novice talent, but fast enough to ensure that Rumpelstiltskin was sated. One of her hands moved to wrap around the bit of Rumple's shaft that wasn't engulfed between her lips, and the other moved lower, gently squeezing.

_Rumpelstiltskin half moaned, resisting the urge to grab her head, forcing the tempo to be what he wished. He grasped at the blanket beneath him, drowning in his own pleasure. He looked down at Belle, unable to speak._

Belle continued what she was doing, seeing Rumpelstiltskin looking at her out of the corner of her eye. He cheeks turned red and she knew that if she looked at him, she would stop before he had finished. She began moving her hand along with her mouth, bobbing her hand up and down and briefly wiggling her tongue when she was at the tip before sliding back down again.

_Rumpelstiltskin began to moan deeply, his passion increasing rapidly not only because of how it felt, but because he knew it was Belle. He gripped even harder at the blankets beneath him, almost pulling all the blankets towards him. He looked down at Belle again, reaching his hand down and tangling his fingers in her chestnut hair._

Hearing Rumpelstiltskin's moans, Belle increased her movements slightly, stopping only to take a breath before continuing. Every time Rumpelstiltskin moaned, she got a rush of happiness, enjoying that she was exciting him. By what she was hearing she knew that his end was nearing.

_Rumpelstiltskin released Belle's hair, fearful that he might hurt her if he kept his fingers tangled with it. He gripped the blankets beneath him again, his end approaching quickly. He sat up a bit, watching Belle move on him. This only made his pleasure heightened. "Belle." he said, almost whispering, trying to signal to her._

Belle heard Rumpelstiltskin say her name, almost in a desperate tone, and lifted her head up. She backed away slightly, keeping her hand on his shaft. She softly rubbed up and down, waiting for the moment.

_Rumpelstiltskin let Belle finish him, waves of pleasure flowing through him, and then out. He trembled a little as his pleasure ended, then paused for a moment, trying to catch his breath. He looked over at Belle, exhaustion painted on his face._

Belle returned Rumpelstiltskin's look of exhaustion, beginning to crawl towards him with a smile on her face. She crawled on top of him, straddling his waist. "Enjoy yourself?" she asked, joking with him.

_Rumpelstiltskin chuckled and grabbed Belle's face, pulled her towards his face and locking his lips with hers. He kissed her as passionately as he could muster, tangling his hands in her hair and breathing deeply. When he broke from her lips, her leaned his forehead against hers and smiled at her. "Saucy Minx." he whispered, massaging the back of her head with his fingers._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

Belle smiled at Rumpelstiltskin and hugged him tight, running her fingers down his back. When he fingers went as far down as they could, she dragged her nail up his bare flesh. She kissed his neck, leaving small love bites as she moved and soothing every stinging bite with her tongue.

_Rumpelstiltskin arched his back a little as Belle bit his neck and ran her nails up his back. He held her tighter to him, grabbing a fistful of her hair and pulling gently. He used this leverage to bring her head from his neck, wrapping his other arm around her waist and turning slightly so that he could lay her down on the bed. As he hovered over her, her smiled and leaned down, kissing her deeply._

Belle kissed Rumpelstiltskin back, smiling against his lips and still running her nails up and down his back. She wrapped her legs around his waist, slightly pulling him down towards her, trying to signal that she wanted him. She continued to kiss him, running her fingers through his hair and pouring all her passion into their kiss.

_Rumpelstiltskin felt the gentle pull of Belle's legs, softly chuckling to himself and smiling against her lips. He reached his hand down in between them, positioning himself so that he was poised and ready to enter her. Her broke from her lips and gazed into her eyes, almost asking for permission._

Belle ran her fingers through his hair once more, returning Rumpelstiltskin's gaze and biting her lower lip, as if to signal to him that she was ready. Just in case he didn't get that hint, Belle pulled him down a little with her legs again, waiting for him to begin.

_Rumpelstiltskin caught Belle's not so subtle signals and slowly entered her, diving back to her lips and locking her in a deep kiss. Her shoved his tongue in her mouth, softly playing with her tongue and mimicking the thrusts of his hips. He was slowly drowning in her, captivated by her beauty and lust._

Belle softly moaned against their kiss, slightly relaxing her grip on his waist and giving him more leverage. She pulled at his hair gently, running her free hand down her back and scratching. She returned his tongue into his mouth with her tongue, leaving hers in his mouth and gently massaging his tongue with hers.

_Rumpelstiltskin slightly growled as Belle played with him. Everything she was doing was exciting him very quickly. He brought a had up to her breast, gently kneading it at the same tempo of his hips. He broke from her lips, his passion taking him over. He gazed into her eyes, muttering something that sounded like her name._

Belle was over come with passion already. She gazed back up at him and tried to smile as a wave of passion flew over her. She scratched Rumpelstiltskin's back again, now breathing very heavily and letting her legs drop from Rumpelstiltskin's waist.

_Rumpelstiltskin took his hand off of Belle's breast and grabbed one of her legs, pulling it up onto his waist again and re-positioning himself also. He increased the tempo of his thrusts, looking over at Belle's face to make sure he wasn't hurting her. When he was sure she was enjoying herself, he increased his tempo a little more._

Belle was moaning loudly now, her hands grasping at the blankets beneath her. She pushed her waist up a little, allowing Rumpelstiltskin to give her even more pleasure. Her head tilted back as another wave of passion flew over her. Her knuckles were turning white because of how hard she was gripping at the blankets.

_Rumpelstiltskin was nearing his end. "Belle." he muttered in between grunts and moans. He gripped harder at the skin on her thigh, trying to control himself so he wouldn't hurt her. As he climax approached her released her leg, falling down on top of her and locking his lips with hers._

Belle let out a loud squeak of pleasure as her end coincided with Rumpelstiltskin's. She kissed him back, still squeaking with pleasure against his lips as he thrust into her a few more times. Her grip on the blankets beneath her relaxed and she brought her hands to his back, wrapping her arms around him as much as she could and continuing to kiss him.

_As Rumpelstiltskin began to come down from his passionate high, his body relaxed on top of Belle's and his lips fell from hers. He rested his head next to hers, gently caressing her sides with his hands and trying to catch his breath. "I love you." he whispered in her ear, placing a gentle kiss on her neck._

Belle relaxed her body along with Rumpelstiltskin, a smile plastered on her face. "I love you, too." she said, still breathing heavily and hugging him tight to her. She gently bit the skin on his shoulder, then immediately soothed the sting with a kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter Seven_**

_As they both started to catch their breath, Rumpelstiltskin gently rolled off of Belle, keeping one arm wrapped around her waist. He buried his face in her chestnut hair, breathing in her scent and smiling. He ran the tips of his fingers up the bare skin of her torso, making his way up to her face. Once he reached her cheek, he softly turned her head, locking his lips with hers and rubbing her cheek with his thumb._

Belle kissed Rumpelstiltskin back, slightly turning her body towards him and placing her hand on his face. She deepened their kiss slightly, moving her hand from his face to his hair and tangling her fingers within it. She massaged the back of his head with her finger tips, softly biting at his lips as she kissed him.

_Rumpelstiltskin broke from Belle's lips and rested his head on the pillow, pulling her close and cuddling her to him. He smiled and pressed his forehead to hers, gazing into her eyes and smiling even more. "Well," he paused, taking a deep breath. "I guess that's one way to spend the day." he said, slightly shivering and waving his hand in the air. The fireplace roared to life on the other side of the room, painting the room with a warm yellow light._

Belle chuckled and smiled back at him, placing one more kiss on his lips before relaxing her head on the pillow along with him. She returned his gaze and continued to chuckle. "I suppose so." she brushed some hair behind his ear and smiled at him brightly.

_Rumpelstiltskin pulled Belle closer, positioning her head underneath his and placing his other arm underneath her so he could fully embrace her. He rubbed her back with one hand and grabbed one of her hands with the other, bringing it up to his mouth and kissing it tenderly._

Belle smiled and caressed his face with her finger as he kissed her hand. She sighed happily and nestled her head deeper into his neck, her eyes looking down at their naked flesh. She smiled shyly, remembering all the things she had just done and began to blush.

_Rumpelstiltskin brought her hand back to it's original place between them, still holding it and tangling his fingers in between hers. He brought his hand from her back and placed it on the back of her head, gently petting her and closing his eyes. He was truly happy in this moment and didn't want it to end._

Belle continued to cuddle against Rumpelstiltskin, her eyes fighting to stay open for him. She continued to try and fight her eyes as she began to yawn. Trying to hide the fact that she was exhausted, she softly lifted her head to find Rumpelstiltskin's eyes closed and a smile painted on his face. She giggled a little and placed a small kiss on his cheek before returning to her spot and allowing her eyes to finally close.

_As Rumpelstiltskin drifted off the sleep, her felt the warmth of Belle's body against him. He felt her move slightly then come back to the spot she was in before. He tightened his embrace on her a little, falling asleep quickly and only think of one thing. Her._

Belle cuddled into Rumpelstiltskin some more, finding a comfortable position and slowly falling asleep in his arms. His hand still tangled together with hers, she raised it up gently, hugging his arm to her as she fell asleep. The sun had set now, and the only light in the room was the soft glow of the fire.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

_Rumpelstiltskin felt the sun beaming onto his naked chest from the window across the room. He opened his eyes slightly, happy to find that the sun was not streaming into his fresh morning eyes. He quirked a smile and stretched his body out, only to feel Belle's head moving on his shoulder. He ceased all movement, slowly bringing his arm back down and cradling her head with his arm. He smiled even more, remembering their passionate night and placed a soft, tender kiss on her forehead._

Belle had felt Rumpelstiltskin's movements, but didn't want him to know that she was awake. She lay still, allowing him to cradle her head and softly smiled as he kissed her forehead. Still pretending to be asleep, she wrapped her free arm around his body, pulling herself closer to him as if she was re-positioning in her slumber. She then waited to see what he would do.

_Rumpelstiltskin watched as Belle's arm moved on top of him, smiling at the thought that she was making sure he didn't go anywhere, even in her sleep. He continued to lay there, looking over her and reveling in her absolute beauty, waiting for her to arise._

Realizing that Rumpelstiltskin wasn't going anywhere, Belle softly opened her eyes and slowly tilted her head up, as if she had just awoken. She beamed up at him, moving her hand from his side to his face and softly caressing his cheek. "Good morning." she said quietly, making her voice sound groggy so he would still believe she had been sleeping.

_Rumpelstiltskin smiled back at Belle, gently moving his hand to the back of her head and petting her softly. "Good morning, my Belle." he said, placing another kiss on her forehead before squeezing her tighter to him. "How did you sleep?" he asked, resting his head on hers._

Belle sighed happily and pressed the rest of her body against Rumpelstiltskin. "Like a baby." she said, cuddling into the crease of his neck and smiling. She closed her eyes again, content in just laying there with him. "And you?" she asked, tracing her finger down his chest a little before finally resting it in the middle.

_Rumpelstiltskin thought for a moment then chuckled. "Actually, I slept better than I have in a while." he said, smirking at this realization. He rubbed his hand up and down her back, playing with her hair in between his fingers when he reached the top, then continuing down her back._

Belle smiled and returned Rumpelstiltskin's gaze. She brought her hand to his face and gently ran her thumb up and down his cheek. "Well, that's very good to hear." She brought her face to his, pressing their lips together and kissing him deeply. As she kissed him, her hand traveled from his cheek to the back of his head, keeping him close to her.

_Rumpelstiltskin kissed Belle back, pulling her as close as he could and reveling in the moment. He ran his hand back up her back, tangling his fingers in her hair and gently breaking her from his lips. Her stared at her for a few moments, just enjoying her beauty, then placed another small kiss to her lips before sliding out of the bed. He moved to a nearby chair, grabbing his robe and wrapping it around him self. "Well," he said, looking over at the clock and beginning to tie the robe around himself. "Since we have wasted away the better half of the morning," With his robe finally tied, he looked over at Belle. "We should probably get some breakfast before it turns into lunch." He collected Belle's robe from the same chair and sat down on the edge of the bed, handing her the robe and smiling._

Belle took the pink robe from Rumpelstiltskin's outstretched hand, smiling and inching her way over to him. She sat down next to him for a brief moment, long enough to peck him on the cheek before fully standing up. She wrapped the robe over her shoulders, putting each arm in the appropriate sleeve and closing it around her body. She began to tie it around her waist, smiling over at Rumpelstiltskin and walking over to him. When she reached him and finished tying her robe, she leaned down and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck and softly playing with his hair.

_Rumpelstiltskin slowly wrapped his arms around Belle's waist, slowly standing up as to not break from her lips. Once he was upright, he deepened their kiss, gently running his hands up her back and grasping her shoulders. He slowly broke from her lips and chuckled. "This is not very productive, dearie." he said, gazing into her blue eyes. "Now," He moved one of his hands from her shoulder to her face, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "What would you like for breakfast?"_

Belle smiled and thought for a moment, looking up at the ceiling as if the answer would be written on it. She returned her gaze to Rumpelstiltskin, playing with a strand of his hair. "Eggs." she said, standing on her tip toes. "And bacon." She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. "And maybe some pancakes." She looked into his eyes and giggled.

_Rumpelstiltskin smirked and quirked his head to the side. "What do you think I am, dearie? Some kind of sorcerer?" he said snarkily, smiling at her and placing a small kiss upon her lips. He brushed another strand of hair behind her ear and gazed into her eyes._

Belle giggled again, returning his kiss with one of her own and removing her hands from his neck. She turned around, walking towards the door and smiling back at him, stopping in the doorway and leaning against it. "Well, you were last night." she said, blushing at her statement then disappearing into the hallway.

_Rumpelstiltskin stood there for a few moments, trying to collect himself. Belle managed to make him excited with almost everything she did lately and it drove him crazy, although he deeply enjoyed it. A large smile took over his face and he began to follow Belle to the kitchen._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine**_

As she approached the top of the staircase, Belle looked back to make sure Rumpelstiltskin was following her. She smiled at him and patiently waited for him to join her at the top of the stairs. She placed her hand on the railing, tilting her hip to the side and continuing to smile at him.

_Rumpelstiltskin finally caught up to Belle, hooking his arm under hers and beginning to lead her down the stairs towards the kitchen. A huge smile was painted on his face as they walked, happy just to simply be in with her. They reached the bottom on the staircase and Rumpelstiltskin stopped for a moment, looking over at her and placing a small kiss on her cheek before continuing to walk again._

Belle smiled and nudged Rumpelstiltskin's side a little as they walked, allowing herself to be lead to the kitchen. She smiled over at him and continued to walk along side him, gently rubbing her hand up and down his arm as they entered the kitchen.

_As they walked towards the counter, Rumpelstiltskin sat Belle down on one of the stools, making sure she was comfortable before walking to the other side of the counter. He he clapped his hands together in front of him and looked over at her. "So," he said, smirking at her before turning and walking over to the refrigerator. "Eggs." He stopped in front of the fridge, pulling the door open and collecting everything he might need._

Belle watched him, smiling at every little movement that he made. She found herself staring at the curves of his body, loving how his robe hung off his body. She bit her lower lip, laying her head in her hands and smiling. She wasn't used to seeing him dressed so casually, but she couldn't help but admit that she enjoyed it.

_Once he had collected everything he might need, Rumpelstiltskin turned around and walked towards the island in the middle of the kitchen, letting the refrigerator door close behind him and laying the items in his arms on the black counter top. He examined the food products in front of him, a little overwhelmed by the task at hand. He held his hand out over the food, poised the cast a spell and looking over at Belle, as if to ask her permission._

Belle chuckled a little at Rumpelstiltskin's adorable way of asking her to use magic. She bit her bottom lip again and smiled at him, nodding her head to give him permission. She usually had a very firm opinion on the use of magic, but she knew how happy this would make him and just couldn't resist.

_Rumpelstiltskin grinned like a fool, very excited that Belle was actually allowing him to use magic. He flicked his wrist, a few of the items flying into the air and moving themselves over to the stove. He then snapped his fingers, a frying pan appearing on one of the burners on the stove. As the eggs began to prepare themselves, Rumpelstiltskin turned around and opened the fridge again, pulling out a pitcher of orange juice and letting the door close again, making his way over to Belle and smiling at her._

Belle watched Rumpelstiltskin as he moved towards her, smiling brighter as he got closer to her. She kept her head in her hands, admiring just how adorable he was acting and how cute he looked in his robe. "Someone is happy." she said, drumming her fingers on her cheek and continuing to smile.

_Rumpelstiltskin stopped at the edge of the counter, grabbing a glass from the strainer next to the sink and placing it in front of Belle. He began to pour the juice, smiling as the orange liquid began to flow into the glass. "Yes, Belle. I am happy." he said, finished filling her glass and placing the pitcher on the counter. "But, not for the reasons you might think." He gave her a sexy smile, then turned around and walked back over to the stove so he could finish making their breakfast._

Belle continued to watch him work, finding herself watching his rear end a little more than any other part of his body. She blushed at this realization and picked up her glass, taking a sip of orange juice. She set the glass down on the counter and smirked a little. "Would you like some help?" she asked, getting ready to stand up and go assist him.

_Rumpelstiltskin flicked his hand in the air once more, the rest of the items from the counter floating over to him. He looked back at Belle and gave her another smirk. "No, my darling." he said, conjuring two more frying pans in front of him and returning his attention to the food. He took care in preparing Belle's portion, not using any magic on her food. As he finished up the cooking, the items floating around him settled on the counter as he turned around and began to walk back towards Belle, holding two plates out in front of him. Once he reached the counter, he placed one plate in front of her and the other to her side, walking around the counter and sitting down next to her._

Belle smiled brightly and sat up straight, gazing down at her plate. She turned her head towards Rumpelstiltskin and looked into his eyes. "It looks and smells wonderful." she said, a huge smile on her face. She reached down in between them, taking his hand in hers and continuing to gaze into his eyes for a few moments. Leaning forward, she pressed her lips against his, kissing him lovingly then pulling away slowly.

_Rumpelstiltskin kissed Belle back for as long as she remained upon his lips, then stared into her blue eyes for a few seconds after. He brought the hand that she wasn't holding to her cheek, softly rubbing his thumb against her skin. "Well, we should probably eat it before it gets cold, my love." he said, smiling at her and squeezing her hand slightly before releasing it._

Belle chuckled and turned to face her food, placing her hands in front of the plate and grabbing her fork with one of them. She scooped up a bite of food, slowly bringing it to her lips and blowing on it lightly before placing it in her mouth. She let out a very quiet hum as she tasted the delicious food, smiling then going for another bite.

_Rumpelstiltskin smiled as Belle interacted with her food, watching her for a few moments before beginning to eat his own. He reached over to her, grabbing her hand again and holding lightly as they both ate. He never knew that something as simple as eating together could make him so happy, but he couldn't stop smiling._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten**_

Belle had insisted that after they were done eating she be the one that cleaned up. She thought it was simply unfair for Rumpelstiltskin to have to cook and wash up, so she banished him to the living room after they were done. She would have allowed him to stay, but knew that if he saw sat there watching her long enough he would be tempted to assist her. She was washing dishes now, gazing out the window as she rinsed the dish in her hand and watching the leaves blow around the backyard. The final dish in her hand finally clean, she placed it in the strainer and dried her hands off with a nearby towel. She turned around in a slow circle, making sure she hadn't missed anything then placed the towel on the counter next to the strainer. Belle put her hands on her hips and smiled, proud of her work, and began to slowly walk towards the doorway of the living room.

_Rumpelstiltskin sat in his arm chair, fidgeting as her heard her in the kitchen. He hated when he wasn't allowed to help because in his mind he never wanted Belle to have to do anything around the house at all. It took a lot from him to not get up and go finish the cleaning himself. After a few minutes, he turned on the television, trying to distract himself with a soap opera but soon got sick of the show and began furiously flicking through the channels. He couldn't find anything that sparked any interest for him and shut off the television, slamming the remote down on the side table next to him and growling to himself. He began to drum his fingers on the arms of the chair, impatiently waiting for Belle to finish in the kitchen._

Belle peeked her head around the corner into the living room. Rumpelstiltskin was in his chair, his back towards her and looking very impatient. She giggle quietly so he wouldn't hear and just stood there watching him for a moment. She knew that just hearing her clean up had been difficult for him. He was usually the one doing the daily chores around the house and when Belle offered her help, he always said no and made her go relax. To be honest, she was sick and tired of relaxing. She finally walked up behind Rumpelstiltskin and wrapped her arms around him from the back of the chair, her hands resting on his chest. She leaned her head down and kissed the top of his head, smiling against his hair and sighing.

_Rumpelstiltskin placed his hands on top of Belle's wrapping one hand around her wrist and gently leading her around the chair to the front of it. He pulled her down to him, making her sit on his lap and wrapping himself around her as much as he could. "There you are." he said, in a low, relieved tone. "Finally, you are finished."_

Belle chuckled and re-positioned herself so she was laying down in his arms. She looked up at him and brought her hand to his cheek, gazing into his eyes and wrapping a strand of his hair around her finger. "Yes, I am done. Drove you crazy did it? Listening to me clean?" she said, smiling at him. Belle knew the answer to this question, but was curious about how he was going to answer it.

_Rumpelstiltskin looked down at Belle and scoffed a little. "No, no. Not at all." he said, trying to cover his lie. "Why would cleaning bother me?" He was a terrible liar. Even he could hear the lie slipping through the cracks in his voice. After trying to give her a calm look, he finally gave up and hung his head down, his frustration finally coming through. "It bother me immensely." he said, looking over at her again. "Did you put everything where it belongs? Is the sink clear? Did you…"_

Belle interrupted Rumpelstiltskin's sentence by pressing her lips against his and softly holding his head there. She inhaled deeply and continued to kiss him as she felt him relax beneath her. She kept her lips pressed to him, deepening their kiss slightly and pressing her body against his. She ran her fingers through his hair, ensuring that he was calm before she released him from her embrace. As their lips parted, she opened her eyes and gazed into his, smiling brightly and each of her hands on either side of his face. "You need to learn when to stop talking." Her smile widened and she stroked his cheek with her thumb.

_Rumpelstiltskin smiled back at Belle, amazed that she could calm him down so quickly. He gently ran his hands beneath her, cradling her in his arms and gently standing up. He stood in the same spot for a moment, just looking at her in awe. He didn't think he would ever be able to get over how completely beautiful she was. As he looked at her, other thoughts began to enter his mind. He wanted, but then again, he always wanted her. No amount of time together would even quench his eternal thirst for her flesh. He debated on whether or not to set her down on the floor or to carry her upstairs to the bedroom. After a few more moments of gazing into her cerulean eyes, her bent down and set her feet down softly on the ground._

Belle was a little surprised that Rumpelstiltskin put her down. He had that look in his eyes that he got only when he was craving her. She looked at him, a little puzzled, then moved closer to him, placing a deep but tender kiss upon his lips to let him know that if he wanted her now, she was there. She deepened the kiss a little, pressed her body against him once more and placing her hands on his shoulders. As their lips moved together, her hands traveled down his torso to his waist, then back up again. As she reached the top, her fingers found the top button of his shirt and softly undid it, moving down to the next one and hoping he took the hint.

_Rumpelstiltskin could hold himself together much longer. Every move Belle's hands or mouth made was intoxicating, and he was slowly becoming inebriated by her taste. His tongue dove into her mouth and his arms pulled her closer to him, taking her obvious invitation very seriously. His hands traveled along her body, attempting to touch everything in only a few seconds. Once her realized how he was acting, his hands finally rested on the small of her back, holding her against him and kissing her passionately._

Belle let out a soft squeak against Rumpelstiltskin's lips, her want for him growing with every movement he made. She ran her fingers through his hair again, breathing him in and coming to stand on her tip toes. He hands traveled down him again, unbuttoning more of his buttons, her movements mimicked by her mouth. They stood there for what seemed like forever, her passion for him growing every second, their lips locked together and never breaking.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_Rumpelstiltskin could control himself any longer. Although he was enjoying their intense kissing, he want more of her, all of her. He gently leaned down, never breaking their kiss, and scooped her up in his arms. He slowly began to walk forward, breaking from Belle's lips for only a moment to make sure that her head cleared the doorway, then dove back to them once more. As he slowly climbed the stairs with Belle in his arms, Rumpelstiltskin drove his tongue into her mouth, swirling it around wildly and massaging her tongue with his own._

Belle's want for him grew with every movement of their mouths, his tongue slowly driving her mad. She returned the force of his tongue with her own, a war breaking out over whose tongue was allowed in. Once they had safely reached the top of the stair case, she ran her fingers through his hair and gently pulled, massaging his scalp with her finger tips after every pull.

_Rumpelstiltskin nearly dropped Belle as she began to pull at his hair, a wave over passion running over his body that even he didn't understand. He quickened his pace, almost running through the bedroom door. Without really stopping, he laid Belle down on the bed and climbed on top of her, sneaking his hands underneath her robe and grabbing hold of her bare breasts._

As Rumpelstiltskin kneaded at her breasts, Belle reached down and untied both of their robes, sliding his off his shoulders and opening hers as much as she could. She struggled for a moment, trying to get her arms out of the sleeves without needing the other hand or disturbing what Rumpelstiltskin was doing to her. When she failed, she brought her hands in between them, running her nails down his chest and, then, even lower still. She began to softly rub beneath his waist, feeling exactly how much he wanted her.

_Rumpelstiltskin jumped a little when Belle's hand went south. He shuddered with passion, then promptly dragged his tongue down her chest, taking one breast into his mouth and sucking gently. He continued to knead the other breast as he suckled on her, coming to the peek of his arousal. He knew he wouldn't be able to wait forever, but he wanted to pleasure Belle as much as possible before pleasuring himself._

Belle began to softly squeak as Rumpelstiltskin suckled at her bare nipple, wrapping her fingers around his shaft and moving her hand up and down. She gently bit his lower lip, causing him him to retaliate with a soft bite at her peeked nipple. Her squeaks turned into pleading cries, begging him to take her and vigorously rubbing his pleasure zone.

_Rumpelstiltskin was beginning to lose it, Belle's hand movements driving him to the breaking point. She released both of her breast, trailing his tongue over to the other breast and pulling one of her arms out of the sleeve and then the other. He sat up for a brief moment, pulling his own robe off and throwing it over the edge of the bed before promptly diving back to her breast. He growled and swatted her hand out from under him, positioning himself to enter her, the tip of him grazing the outside of her pleasure zone. He lifted his head from her trembling body to ask if she was ready for him._

Before Rumpelstiltskin could even ask, Belle wrapped her legs around his waist and forced him into her herself, moaning with pleasure as he entered her and pulling his lips to hers. She kissed him passionately, driving her tongue into his mouth and grinding her waist to pleasure herself as he lay still out of shock.

_Rumpelstiltskin finally began thrusting into her, holding back absolutely nothing and reveling in the feeling of her soft skin against his body. He played with her tongue with his own for a moment then re-positioned both of their bodies to give them both more pleasure. His thrusts quickened, her beautiful body shaking from his movements. He stared down at her, each noise that she was making causing him to unwind even more._

Belle was almost screaming already, her legs giving out and falling down onto the bed. She bent her knees, lifting her hips up slightly and giving Rumpelstiltskin more access to her. Her head tilted back, one hand grasping at his wrist and the other at the blankets beneath them. "Rum..." she said, that one syllable all she could muster.

_Rumpelstiltskin was nearing completion, each thrust he made followed by her name. He gazed down at her, groaning with pleasure and grasping at the blankets himself. "Belle." he said, lingering on the last sound of her name for a few moments before finally moaning loudly once again. His face became frozen as his pleasure ended, unable to say or do anything except thrust into her twice more then fall softly on top of her trembling body._

Belle met the end of her passion as Rumpelstiltskin did, her hips sore with sweet pleasure and her whole body shaking. Wave upon wave of pleasure flew through out her, Rumpelstiltskin body falling on top of her coinciding with her last wave of passion. She brought her hands to his back, slowly rubbing up and down and pressing him against her. She was spent, but some how still wanted more.

_Rumpelstiltskin was still trying to catch his breath, unable to sit up or even move at all. He laid there almost lifeless, his only movement occurring when he breathed. As he finally regained control of his emotions, he brought his head up slowly, gazing into Belle's blue eyes. All he did was stare, his eyes saying everything that he needed to say. He loved her, truly, deeply, and forever._


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve**_

After their afternoon romance, Rumpelstiltskin had been called to his shop on some business. Belle knew exactly what this meant, but had stopped fighting him on making deals. She knew it was just part of him at this point, but still made him promise her that any and all deals he made were fair and that he didn't harm anyone in the process. She had hoped that she could trust him to keep this promise, but did have her doubts. She knew Rumpelstiltskin. She knew his temper and his personality. He was easily angered and, sometimes, easily sucked into a very tempting deal. She entered the living room, deciding that she wasn't going to think about it anymore and sat down on the couch, remote in hand. She flipped through the channels of the television for a few minutes, and not finding anything that interested her, promptly turned the television off and dropped the remote on the couch beside her.

Belle sighed and looked around the room, trying to see if she had left a book in her somewhere. She had not, but there was a small piece of paper on the coffee table that puzzled her. It was tucked under the candle that sat in the middle of the glass table top, as if someone was trying to hide it. Belle sat up, leaning over and picking up the candle slightly to grab the piece of paper. She pulled it close to her, letting the candle settle back in it place and sitting back against she couch. She examined the small slip of paper for a few moments, trying to decide if she should up it or not and not hearing Rumpelstiltskin pull up the driveway in his Cadillac.

_Rumpelstiltskin put the car in park and open the drivers side door, grabbing his cane from the other seat and slowly exiting the car. He had just finished his deals and was very glad to be back home. Once he was out of the car and stable on his feet, he shut the door behind him and began to walk towards the house, a small bag in his other hand._

Belle heard the car door shut and promptly shoved the small note in the pocket of the dress she was wearing. She got up and hurried over to the kitchen, trying to make it seem like she was in the middle of something when Rumpelstiltskin returned home. Although she wasn't hungry, she grabbed a bowl and some cereal out of the cabinets and set them on the counter, making her way to the refrigerator for the milk.

_Rumpelstiltskin finally reached the steps of his home, grasping the handle of the gift bag with the hand that held his cane and pulling his keys out of his pocket with the other. She fiddled with them as he approached the door, stopping in front of it and sliding the key into the lock. He smiled as he turned the door handle and pulled his keys out of the door, pushing it open and entering the house. "Belle?" he called for her, wondering where she was in the house._

Belle heard Rumpelstiltskin call her name. "In here!" she called back to him, hurriedly pouring the milk into her bowl and leaning over her cereal. She wanted to seem like she had been eating it when he walked in the kitchen. Suddenly, she realized she had forgotten a spoon. Determined to make it seem like she was busy, Belle grabbed the bowl and ran to the skin, pouring the fresh cereal down the drain and flipping the switch for the garbage disposal. As the food disappeared down the drain, Belle grabbed the sponge and pumped some soap onto it, beginning to wash the dish as if she had just finished eating.

_Rumpelstiltskin heard Belle in the kitchen and closed the door behind him. As he walked through the doorway, he saw Belle cleaning a dish in the skin and smiled. He walked over to her, stopping behind her and resting his cane against the counter. He wrapped both of his arms around her waist and placed a kiss on the back of her head. "How was your day without me, dear?" he asked, breathing in against her hair and smelling the sweet aroma of lilacs from the shower she must have taken in his absence._

Belle finished washing the dish and placed it in the strainer next to her, grabbing the towel and beginning to dry off her hands. She turned around in Rumpelstiltskin's arms, smiling at him and placing a kiss on his cheek. "It was fine." she said, throwing the towel back on the counter and wrapping her arms around his neck.

_Rumpelstiltskin smiled warmly at her and pressed his lips to hers, holding her tenderly and running his hands slowly up her back. As he broke from her lips, he nudged his nose against her and smiled even more. "Good." he said, still holding her tight to him. "I'm glad to hear it. I'm sorry I was away so long."_

Belle smiled back at him. "It's alright." she said, placing another quick kiss on his lips, giggling after their lips broke again. She hugged him tight, resting her head on his shoulder and sighing happily. "I missed you, though." She squeezed him a little tighter to her then releasing.

_Rumpelstiltskin smiled and moved one of his hands from her back, grabbing his cane again as he began to stubble a little. Once he was stable again, he rested his head on Belle's and rubbed the back of her head the the hand that was still wrapped around her. "I missed you, too, my Belle."_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

Belle told Rumpelstiltskin that she had to go to the bathroom, clutching the note inside her pocket. She made her way upstairs to the bathroom and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She quickly pulled the note out of her pocket, examine the note yet again, still trying to decide if she should open it or not. Rumpelstiltskin had obviously hidden it for a reason, but what she didn't understand is why it wasn't in his safe. Maybe he had hidden it from her quickly and planned to retrieve it later. Maybe he was down stairs right now searching for it. After a few moments of careful consideration she pulled the note apart, revealing the writing that was inside.

_Rumpelstiltskin was down in the living room, waiting for Belle to finish in the bathroom. He sat down in his chair, drumming his fingers on the arms and humming to himself. He looked around the room for something to busy himself with, but couldn't find anything he had any interest in doing. He sighed and watched the staircase, waiting for Belle to come into view so he could quickly pretend that he was doing something._

Belle examined the words on the paper in front of her, trying to understand exactly what they meant. As she read, she became more confused about what she was reading. She leaned against the wall, taking it all in. She read of Rumpelstiltskin's wife leaving him for Hook. She read of his son, disappearing down a portal to another world. She read of Rumpelstiltskin taking his revenge out on his wife for leaving him. She read of Rumpelstiltskin's sorrow and loneliness.

_Rumpelstiltskin waited impatiently for Belle to return from the bathroom. He didn't understand what was taking so long. He stood up from his chair, beginning to pace around the room and try to figure out something to keep his mind occupied. He looked over at a nearby shelf, spotting his length of thread dangling off the edge. He walked over and grabbed it, returning to his chair and playing with it in his hands._

Belle continued reading the note, tears welling in her eyes as she read about herself and how much she meant to him. She began to smile, finally realizing how much of a trouble past he had. As the note began to end, it began to turn into anger. He wrote about harming people, seeking revenge, and finding his son at all costs. At the end of the page was some small scribbles that were difficult for her to make out. She squinted her eyes, trying to read the small scribbles.

_Rumpelstiltskin was still playing with his thread. He pulled it and twisted it around his fingers. He was still wondering why Belle was taking so long in the bathroom. Was she okay? Did she need help? As these thoughts entered his mind, he quickly decided against them, realizing that if she was in any sort of trouble she would have called out to him. He continued to wait, impatiently._

Belle finally made out the words at the bottom of the note, realizing that they were plans for a deal that Rumpelstiltskin was planning to enact. A deal with Regina. Worried quickly flowed through her mind. She knew what he thought of Regina and what he wished to do to her ever since Belle had been locked up and taken from him. The tears in her eyes dried and anger soon replaced them. He had promised her, and was already planning on breaking that.

_Rumpelstiltskin finally grew too impatient to wait any longer. He placed his thread on the side table next to him and stood up, making his way to the stairs. As he climbed them slowly, he tried to listen for any sound from Belle. "Belle!" he called up the stairs, still climbing them and finally reaching the top. He walked over to the bathroom door and gently knocked. "Belle."_

Quickly shoving the note back in her pocket, Belle reached over and flushed the toilet. She waited a few seconds before turning on the faucet, then pretended to wash her hands. She stuck her hands under the water, allowing her hands to get wet so he would believe that she made actually gone to the bathroom. "I'm coming." she said, loud enough so he could hear her through the door. She shut off the faucet and dried her hands on the towel next to her before opening the door.

_Rumpelstiltskin back up a little as the bathroom door opened. He looked at Belle to make sure she was alright. Concluding that she was fine and had just simply used the bathroom, he sighed and smiled at her. "What took you so long?" he asked, slightly giggling and holding out his arm for her to take._

Belle smiled back at him and took his arm. "Just trying to stay pretty for you, my love." she lied, allowing him to lead her back down stairs for lunch. She hated lying to him, and really wanted to talk to him about what she had read, but decided that she would wait until later to bring it up. She could tell when he came home that he had had a long day at the shop, and didn't want him to let his temper get out of control. She would speak to him about it tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

_As the day dragged on, Rumpelstiltskin couldn't shake the feeling that Belle was hiding something from him. He could usually tell when she was angry with him or upset, and he had been getting that kind of vibe from her all day. The one thing he never wanted to do was hurt her because he had already done that enough. He searched his mind as Belle went through one of the bookshelves in the living room, searching for a book she had been wanting to read. He tried to think of something he had done to make her feel this way, but could think of nothing. The past two days had been filled with nothing but romance. With a confused look on his face, he looked over at Belle and sighed. "Are you cross with me?" he asked, hoping that she would tell him the truth._

Belle ceased all movement when Rumpelstiltskin spoke, as if the question burned through her body and made her unable to move. She had been trying so hard all day to keep her feelings a secret, but apparently not hard enough. He knew something was wrong, otherwise he wouldn't have asked. She thought for a moment, before answering him, about whether or not she should try to cover her tracks or just tell him the truth. Finally, with a defeated sigh, she turned to him. "How could you tell?" she asked, her secret out in the open now.

_Rumpelstiltskin smirked a little then softened his face, wanting to keep the conversation as serious as possible for once. "I know you very well, my dear." He stood up from his chair, walking over to her slowly. "Tell me what's wrong. Be honest. What did I do?" he asked sincerely, reaching out and grabbing her hands._

Belle immediately took her hands from Rumpelstiltskin and shoved her hand in her pocket. He wanted her to be honest and she was going to be. She pulled the note out and waved it in front of his face. "This is what you did." she said, bringing the note back to herself and opening it hurriedly. She read the words at the bottom of the page, speaking of his plan to enact revenge on Regina. After she was finished, she looked up at him hoping that he would have something to say.

_Rumpelstiltskin closed his eyes and sighed painfully. He knew exactly what Belle meant. He had promised her that he wouldn't harm anyone, and had tried to hide this matter from her. He had written it a few days ago and when Belle entered the room, had hurriedly shoved it under the candle on the coffee table for the time being. He promptly tried to cover his tracks, hoping Belle would take the bait. "I wrote that long before our deal, dearie." he said, pointing to the note._

Belle almost burst out in tears. He was still lying to her. "It's written on the stationary I just bought you." she said, her voice cracking as her eyes filled with tears. She stared at him blankly for a few moments, then finally threw the note at his chest and brushed past him, leaving the room.

_Rumpelstiltskin jumped as the note flew towards him, an ache forming in his chest. He should have remembered about the stationary. If he were a smart man, he would have never written that information on brand new paper. If he were an even smarter man, he wouldn't have written it down at all. He quickly turned around and followed Belle out of the room. "Belle." he said, approaching the back of her and reaching out to grab her arm._

Belle was brought to a halt when Rumpelstiltskin gently stopped her from walking any further. "What do you want, Rumple?" she asked, a single tear falling down her face. She looked at him, almost pleading for an answer that would make her feel better.

_Rumpelstiltskin looked at her, sorrow in his eyes. He understood why she was upset, but didn't really know how to fix the situation. This was who he was, plain and simple, and he didn't know how to change it. "I'm sorry. I really am." he said, grabbing hold of her other arm and looking into her eyes._

As he looked at her so sincerely, Belle almost wanted to forgive him out right. She was weak when it came to him, but wanted to stay strong. She shrugged off of him and continued walking towards the door. With no words, she opened the door and walked out, unsure of exactly where she was going.

_Rumpelstiltskin watched Belle from the window until he could no longer see her, a few tears coming to his eyes. He staggered back into the living room, violently knocking over a lamp as he moved. He tilted his head back, staring at the ceiling and screaming, as if it would make him feel better. He went on a rampage, knocking over anything that stood his path, then finally collapsing in his chair. He was sobbing now, unable to control his emotions. Had he lost her again?_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

Belle walked quietly down the street, her emotions running wild. She crying so hard she could barely breathe. She wanted to forgive him, but she couldn't take the lies anymore. She was also furious because he asked her to be honest with him and couldn't do the same for her. She hugged herself tightly, feeling stupid for not grabbing her coat on the way out. The wild nipped at her ears and her face, stinging as it's chill hit her skin. As she continued to walk, she began to feel small drops of rain hit her cheeks.

_Rumpelstiltskin had finally calmed himself down, though he remained in his chair. He stared at the ceiling, a defeated look on his face. He stood up slowly, inching his way to the stairs and dragging his feet on along the floor. As he entered the hallway, he spotted Belle's coat hanging on the coat rack. He grabbed the coat frantically, looking outside and seeing that it had started to rain. Without thinking twice, he opened the door and hurried out, searching for Belle._

Belle continued to walk along the sidewalk in silence, contemplating on going back to the house just to be warm and dry. As she rubbed her arms up and down her arms, the leaves around her feet blew in small circles and the rain getting heavier by the second. She looked down at the ground, watching her feet as she walked slowly along the side walk, fresh tears still streaming down her face.

_Rumpelstiltskin hurried down the side walk, a brisk wind whipping through is hair and rain pouring down on him. He looked all around him for any sight of Belle and finally saw her further down the road. She quickened his pace, ignoring his knee and trying to walk as fast as possible. "Belle! Belle, wait!" he called after her, trying to get her attention._

Belle heard a faint voice calling her name, but as the wind blew past her ears, it drowned it out. She stopped walking looking around for who had called her name. Not seeing anyone in front of her, she turned around and looked behind her, her wet hair sticking to her face. She saw Rumpelstiltskin struggling to walk towards her. Looking at him with confusion, she sped towards him. "Rumple! What are you doing?!" she called to him as she walked.

_Rumpelstiltskin held Belle's coat out in front of him as he walked. "You..." he said, out of breath. "You forgot your...your jacket." They had finally caught up with each other and Rumpelstiltskin wrapped her coat around her shoulders. When he was sure that it was secure around her, he dropped his arms to his side, the pain from his knee finally catching up with him. He put most of his weight on his cane, just standing there in silence._

Belle pulled her coat over her head to shelter her from the rain. She looked at Rumpelstiltskin, wanting to smile at him, but to hurt to do so. Seeing the pain in his face she looked down, realizing that his bad leg was barely touching the ground. "Rumple. You're leg."

_Rumpelstiltskin looked down at his leg, then back up at Belle. "It's no matter." he said, clutching at his cane and trying to pretend that he wasn't in pain. He stood there for a few moments in complete silence, trying to think of something to say to her. Finally, he moved a little closer to her and spoke. "Belle." he said sweetly. "I'm not perfect. I know that. I have some...problems." He placed his hand on his chest and continued to look at her. "But, that's just who I am, Belle. I know I tend to...lie on occasion, but I never...ever...mean to hurt you."_

Belle stood quietly as Rumpelstiltskin spoke, wondering exactly where this conversation was going. She couldn't hold back the tears in her eyes as they fell down her face. She already knew all of this, why was he saying it again.

"I'm..." Rumpelstiltskin paused, his next sentence was never easy for him to utter. "I'm a coward...Belle." He remained quiet for a few seconds, trying to think of the right way to make his point. "But...I feel like a hero when you are with me." Rumpelstiltskin found tears of his own forming in his eyes, though they did not fall. "I need you Belle. Like I need the air I breathe." As he spoke about needing her, a single tear fell from his eye and his voice cracked. "I can't lose you, Belle." He lost it and began to sob, turning his head away from her.

Belle was torn. She wanted to remain furious with him, but her heart was screaming at her to forgive him. She reached over and took his face in her hand, making him look at her. More tears fell down her face as she spoke. "You will never lose me." A smile found its way onto her face as she inched towards him, looking deeply into his eyes. "I love you, Rumple. I just hate all the lies."

_Rumpelstiltskin wrapped his arm around Belle, pulling her tight to him and letting out a sigh of relief. "I don't mean to lie to you, my Belle. I'm just afraid that if I tell the honest truth, you will see the devil in me." Tears were still falling down his face as he held her. "I never want you to see that."_

Belle squeezed him tight to her, placing a small kiss on his cheek. She rubbed the back of his head, trying to console him. "I love you so much, I don't think I ever will." She continued to hold him tight as the rain began to slow. She released him from her embrace, moving her lips to his and kissing him sweetly.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Chapter Sixteen_**

_As they walked into the house, drenched from the rain, Rumpelstiltskin closed the door behind him and shook his body slightly, as if all the water would fly off his body. He looked over at Belle, still feeling guilty for what he had done, and began to walk towards the stairs. "Um, we should probably..." he cleared his throat and glanced back at her. "Get into some dry clothes." He began to climb the staircase, he knee still killing him from running through the rain._

Belle slowly followed him up the stairs, noticing his limp was a little worse than usual. She moved to the side of him, grabbing his arm and helping him up the stairs. She slowed his pace a little, so that he would strain himself, making sure he reached the top without making his knee hurt any worse than it already was. Once they reached the top, she made sure he was stable before she lightened her grip on his arm, though she did not fully let go. She continued to help him walk towards the bedroom.

_Rumpelstiltskin looked over at Belle as they walked down the hallway, wanting to say something to her, but not finding the words. Would she ever trust him again? He returned his attention to walking, slowly approaching the bedroom door and grabbing hold of the door frame as he entered. He motioned to Belle that he was fine to continue on his own and went straight for the bed, sitting down and letting his cane drop to the floor._

Belle rushed over and picked up the cane, leaning it against the bed side table, then moving on to the wardrobe. The silence between them was deafening, though she could not think of a suitable way to break it. She opened the double doors of the wardrobe and collected new clothing and a towel for each of them before promptly shutting them and walking back over to the bed.

_Rumpelstiltskin had propped his bad leg up on the bed beside him, his other leg still hanging off the side. He gently rubbed his knee, hoping that the pain would cease soon. With all of his focus on the pain he was feeling, he hadn't noticed that Belle had sat down in front of him. He continued to rub at his knee, wincing every time he hit a sore spot._

Belle placed their towels and clothes in her hands on the bed behind her, inching closer to Rumpelstiltskin and placing her hands on his shin. She jumped a little as he did, he obviously hadn't noticed she was sitting there. She moved his hands away from his knee and gently began to massage the area.

_As Belle rubbed his leg, Rumpelstiltskin allowed his hands to rest on the bed. For some reason, her touch was helping more than his own. He watched her movements closely, studying them so he might remember them next time his knee was bothering him._

Belle could feel Rumpelstiltskin's body relaxing as she rubbed his knee. She looked up at him allowed a smile to grace her face, the turned her attention back to his leg. She didn't really even know what she was doing, she just wanted to help him, and obviously it was working. Attempting to relax him more so he could change his clothes easier, Belle began to massage other parts of his leg, her intentions completely innocent.

_Rumpelstiltskin's leg relaxed as Belle massaged his knee while other parts of him began to stiffen. Quickly realizing what was happening, he tried everything he could to get his mind off of Belle. With every movement of her hands on his leg, he only became more aroused. Embarrassed and nothing calming him down, he placed one of his hands on one of Belle's and looked at her. "Thank you." he said, trying to hide that fact that he wanted her._

Belle smiled at him and removed her hands from his leg. "You're welcome." she said, turning and collecting her share of clothing from the bed. She slid off the bed, walking over to a chair and placing the clothing on it. She began to unbutton her shirt and shook the hair out of her face.

_As Rumpelstiltskin watched Belle begin to change her clothes, he started to panic. He watched as she finished unbuttoning her shirt and pulled it off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. "You...you're changing in here?" he asked, a surprised tone in his voice._

Belle spun around and looked at him, giggling slightly at his question. She looked at him, confused and still giggling. "Yes." she said, turning her body around fully. "Unless there's a problem with that." She looked over at him, wondering exactly what the problem was. She placed her hands on her hips and waited for him to respond.

Looking at Belle's bare skin, Rumpelstiltskin was becoming even more inappropriately aroused. He shook his head and tried to keep his voice from squeaking when he spoke. "No. There's no problem. Just thought you were going in the bathroom is all." he said, promptly turning and collecting his clothes, attempting to distract himself. He slid off the bed and examined the clothing she had picked for him, waiting for her to turn around again.

Belle was still slightly confused, but ignored it and turned to continue changing, she reached around her waist and unzipped the back of her skirt, pulling it down her legs and kicking it off with her feet. Finally somewhat nude, she grabbed the towel off the chair and began to dry herself off.

_Once Belle had turned around, Rumpelstiltskin had glanced over at her and become distracted by her beauty yet again. He watched as she moved the towel along her skin, her wet hair sticking to her back and shoulders. He shook his head again, regaining his composer and beginning to undress himself. Now was not the time for romance, he knew that, but that didn't mean he didn't want it._


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

Once her body was dried off, Belle realized that her undergarments were soaked as well. She walked over to the wardrobe, pulling open a small drawer on the bottom and collecting a new pair of underwear and a bra. She shut the drawer, walking back over to the chair and glancing over at Rumpelstiltskin. He had a rather strange look on his face, as if he was trying not to think about something. Belle quirked a smile, realizing exactly what was going through his mind and decided to toy with him. He was sitting on the bed, untying his shoes. She slowly walked towards him, stopping in front of him and turning around. "Would you?" she asked, motioning to her bra clasp.

_Rumpelstiltskin, now shirtless, sat there for a moment, trying to think of a way out of this. He was in panic now. There was no way he could resist her if he didn't get out of that room, and fast. He stood up slowly, reaching his hands out and running them gently down her back, stopping at the clasp in the middle. He tenderly unclasped it and moved his hands to the straps, gently running them over her shoulders and down her arms._

Belle allowed Rumpelstiltskin to full remove her bra, letting it drop to the floor in front of her. She turned out and faced him, still holding the clean undergarments in her hands. "Thank you." she said quietly, smiling at him and lingering in front of him for a moment.

_Rumpelstiltskin glanced down at Belle's bare torso, becoming even more aroused. He closed his eyes and turned around quickly, grabbing his clean shirt from the bed. "You're welcome, dear." he said, trying to pretend that nothing had happened._

Belle giggled to herself and stepped closer to him, wrapping her arms around him and pressing her body against his back. She hugged him tightly, her hands lingering near his waistline, and rested her head on his back. "I hate it when we fight." she said, slowly beginning to move her hands in different directions in front of him.

_Rumpelstiltskin was losing it. He didn't know if he could contain himself any longer. As Belle ran her hands along his waist, he tried to hide his emotions, trying as hard as he could not to make a sound. He closed his eyes, reveling in her touch and the feeling of her body pressed against the back of him. "As do I." he said, trying to sound as calm as possible._

Belle giggled to herself again and pressed against him even more, attempting to drive him crazy. She placed a small kiss in between his shoulder blades and smiling. She ran her hands lower and softly rubbed below his waist, feeling exactly how much he wanted her right now.

_Rumpelstiltskin nearly jumped as Belle's hands went south, his want for her growing rapidly. He couldn't wait any longer even if he wanted to. He spun around in her arms and locked lips with her, driving his tongue into her mouth and pulling her close. He let out a sigh of relief, as if not being able to touch her had been painful, and ran his hands along her naked flesh._

Belle deepened their kiss and drove her fingers into his hair, keeping him pressed to her and gently kneading at his scalp. After a few moments of being in his arms, she wanted him herself, and pushed him backwards onto the bed. Slowly, she crawled on top of him, trailing soft kisses up his chest as she moved. When she reached his mouth, one of her hands went south again and began to unzip his pants.

_Rumpelstiltskin groaned against Belle's lips, slowly going insane. Why in the hell did he not follow her lead and take off his clothes? This would have been so much faster. He reached down quickly and gently lifted Belle off of him, placing her on the bed beside him and nearly ripping off his pants and shoes. Once he was rid of the infernal things, he climbed on top of her, taking one of her bare breast in his hand and kneading gently as he pressed his lips to hers once more._


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

Belle ran her hands up and down Rumpelstiltskin's back as he hovered over her. She drove her tongue into his mouth and changed from rubbing to scratching. She moaned softly and continued to kiss him, reaching down and grabbing at the band of his boxers. She softly pulled them down as far as she could, hoping her would take the hint and remove them.

_Rumpelstiltskin broke from Belle's lips only for a moment, so he could remove his boxers and her underwear. As he slid her panties down her legs, he trailed kisses down her thigh and dragged his tongue in a small line at a few points. Once they were off, he trailed more kisses up her trembling body, making his way back to her mouth._

Belle reached down and grabbed Rumpelstiltskin's face, pulling him up to her and kissing him deeply. She wanted him now, and didn't really understand why he wasn't inside her yet. She reached down to his waist, softly rubbing him as if to beg for him to take her.

_Rumpelstiltskin moaned against Belle's lips, positioning himself to enter her. He broke from her lips and looked into her eyes, making sure she was ready for him. Once he was sure, he slid himself into her, his movements slow and gentle at first, but soon became fast and desperate. He re-positioned himself and her, making it easier for him to thrust into her._

Belle moaned with pleasure as Rumpelstiltskin moved inside her. His quick movements were quickly making her pleasure increase. She brought her hands to her head, running her fingers through her hair and tilting her head back. "Oh god, Rumple." she said in between gasps of pleasure. "Yes." she said weakly.

_Rumpelstiltskin continued to thrust into her, enjoying every moment of their love making. He slowed his movements, not wanting this to end so quickly, and reached his hand in between them, gently stroking her pleasure zone as he thrust._

Belle gripped at the blanket and squeezed as hard as she could, moaning deeply and gasping for air. He was driving her to insanity, and she was almost at her end. She looked up at him, her face red and sweating. "I...love...you." she uttered, in between thrusts.

_Rumpelstiltskin's head tilted back as his pleasure quickly came to an end, his entire body shuttering with sweet pleasure. He thrust into her a few more times before finally letting her hips drop and falling on top of her. He laid there lifeless, unable to move, and tried to catch his breath._

Belle had met her end right before Rumpelstiltskin and was completely worn out. She placed her hands on top of his head and gently pet him, running her free hand down his back and softly embracing him.

_Finally able to breathe, Rumpelstiltskin lifted his head a little and placed a small kiss on Belle's shoulder. He sat up slightly so her could look in her eyes and brushed a strand of hair from her forehead. "I love you too, my darling." He stared into her eyes for a few moments, reveling in her beauty._


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

After their afternoon of emotional encounters and romance, Rumpelstiltskin had fallen asleep on the bed. Belle covered him with the blanket and kissed his cheek before going into the bathroom to take a shower. As she closed the bathroom door behind her, the days events began to flash through her head. The fact that she had forgiven him so quickly had been bothering her. She wanted it to be clear to him that she wasn't going to take this from him for much longer. She wanted him to change, but if she kept forgiving him so quickly, they would never get anywhere.

_Rumpelstiltskin began to stir a little. He had not meant to fall asleep, but he was just so exhausted. He rolled over in the bed, searching for Belle with his arm. When his hand didn't find her, he looked around the room, trying to figure out where she had gone. As he sat up slowly in bed, he heard the shower being turned on in the bathroom. His mind at ease now that he knew where she was, he laid his head back down on the pillow, planning to just rest his tired body until she returned._

Belle held her hand under the water, turning the knobs to get it at just the right temperature. Once she was sure she got it just the way she wanted it, she stepped back from the shower door, closing it and letting the water brew for a moment while she got herself a towel. Opening the cabinet, she grabbed one of the bleach white towels, closing the door once it was against her skin and walking back over the shower door and hanging the towel on the rack so it would be easy to collect after her shower.

_Rumpelstiltskin was trying desperately not to fall asleep, not wanting to be rude to Belle again. His eyelids were heavy and no matter how hard he tried he could not keep them open. He debated on whether or not he should give in to his exhaustion or sit up and make sure he stayed awake. The only problem was, he was extremely comfortable and it was very warm beneath the blankets._

Belle stepped into the shower and closed the door behind her, stepping into the warm water flowing from the shower head. She smiled, reveling in the feeling of the warm water cascading down her skin. She tilted her head back, allowed the flowing water to soak her hair and everything else with it, smiling brighter and gently massaging her scalp.

_Rumpelstiltskin had finally made a decision, sitting up in the bed and waiting for Belle to finish in the shower. She had just gotten in there, which wasn't a very good sign. He knew how much Belle enjoyed the shower, and suspected that she would be in there for a while. He sighed and almost laid back down before sliding out of the bed completely and going downstairs to start working on dinner._

Belle reached over and grabbed the shampoo bottle off the wall, squeezing a little into her hand before placing it back in it's holder. She rubbed her hands together before running them through her hair, making sure she covered every inch. She hummed to herself, the shampoo beginning to foam in between her fingers.

_Rumpelstiltskin had reached the top of the staircase when he realized that he was still nude. He quickly turned around, going back into the bedroom and walking over to the wardrobe. He opened the double doors, surveying the clothing in front of him for a few moments before finally selecting an outfit. He collected the clothing in his hands and shut the doors._

Belle was moving a little fast than she usually did in the shower, not wanting to leave Rumpelstiltskin alone in the bedroom for to long. She had finished washing and rinsing her hair, and had now moved on to washing her body. She ran the bar of soap in her hand along her arms, legs, and stomach.

_Rumpelstiltskin had made his way to the bed now, his clothing laid out in front of him. He had put on his boxers and pants already and reached out to grab his shirt. He looked back towards the bathroom door, hearing Belle humming to herself. He smirked and and thought about whether or not he should join her._

Belle had finished washing herself and had begun to rinse the soap off her body. She closed her eyes and stepped completely underneath the water, running her hands along her skin to make sure there was no soap left. Once she finished, she reached over and turned the water off, wiping her face and opening her eyes again. She walked over to the shower door and opened it, reaching over and grabbing the towel she had set out for herself and began to dry herself off.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter Twenty**_

_Rumpelstiltskin heard the shower shut off in the bathroom and realized that he had missed his chance. He sighed slightly before continuing to dress himself. For a moment, he stood in silence, trying to see if he could hear Belle in the bathroom. When he realized that he could not, he hung his head a little, buttoning his shirt up and reaching across the bed to grab his pants._

Finally dry, Belle wrapped her towel around herself and began to hum softly. She walked over to the mirror, whipping the condensation off the glass to reveal her reflection. She smiled slightly, picking up her brush from the counter to her right and slowly running it through her wet hair. She continued to hum as she brushed, wondering if Rumpelstiltskin had woken up yet.

_Rumpelstiltskin heard Belle start to hum and a grin came across his face. Content that he could now hear her, he buckled his belt and finished dressing. For a few moments, he paced around the room and listened to her hum, glancing over at the bathroom door every few seconds, wondering when and how she would emerge._

Belle finished brushing out her hair and placed the brush back on the counter. The mirror now free of condensation, she gazed at her own, we reflection. She thought about the past days. The fight they had had. Him rushing out to save her from the rain and pouring his heart out to her. Their romantic night. A smile came across her face as she remembered the events of last night.

_Rumpelstiltskin was standing in the middle of the room now, staring at the bathroom door. What was taking her so long? He knew that women generally take a while during a shower, but given the fact that she hadn't taken her change of clothes from the chair into the bathroom, he thought she would have been done by now. He began to walk towards the bathroom slowly, just in case she came out while he was on his way in._

Belle was still recalling the events of the prior night, still standing in front of the mirror and smiling like a fool. After a few more moments, she turned around, surveying the room and making sure that she had taken care of everything she needed to. Realizing she had, she turned towards the door and reached out to grab the handle.

_Rumpelstiltskin had just reached the bathroom door when it began to open. He jumped a little, wondering if he should quickly try to sit down somewhere to make it seem like he hadn't been waiting for her. Deciding that staying place was best, he watched as the door opened and Belle was revealed._

As she stepped back into the bedroom, Belle was surprised to find Rumpelstiltskin directly outside the door, fully clothed and ready for the day. She looked at him for a few moments, then smiled and attempted to continue walking into the room. "You're awake." she said, nonchalantly.

_Rumpelstiltskin stopped her from walking, placing his hand on the wall and blocking her path. He smiled at her and wrapped his other arm around her waist. "Yes. Yes I am." he said, pulling her close to him and pressing his lips to her forehead._

Belle chuckled a little and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest. She squeezed him tightly as if she hadn't seen him in days and sighed happily. "How did you sleep?" she asked, he head still against his chest.

_Rumpelstiltskin smiled and removed his hand from the wall, using it to bring Belle's head up off his chest. Once her face was in front of his, he leaned in, kissing her softly and sweetly. As their lips met, he moved his hand from her face to the back of her head, running his fingers through her wet hair. Breathing her in, he separated from her, pressing his forehead to hers and gazing into her eyes. "I slept very well, my dear." He brushed a rouge strand of hair from her face and separated from her head completely. "And you?"_

Belle smiled at him and ran her hands up his back, almost trying to tease him. Her eyes never leaving his, her hands made their way to his neck, slowly pulling him back to her. "I slept...very...well." She pressed her lips back to his, kissing him just as softly as he had her. They stayed in this tender embrace for a few moments, just content with holding each other and not having to let go.


	21. Chapter 21

**_Chapter Twenty One_**

_After their small encounter in the doorway to the bathroom, Rumpelstiltskin insisted that they go down stairs and get something to eat. He didn't want to be tempted to waste the day away in bed with her, though their time would most definitely not be wasted. He walked into the kitchen, turning around to face Belle and walking backwards towards the refrigerator. "So, my dear. What would you like to eat?"_

Belle walked along with him until they reached the high counter and stools where she usually sat. She picked a stool and sat down, thinking about an answer to Rumpelstiltskin's question. "Hmm," she started, looking up at the ceiling as if her answer would be there. "How about..." she paused, looking back over at him. In all honesty, if he really wanted to please her, he would just serve himself up as the meal and allow her to ravage him on the kitchen counter.

_Rumpelstiltskin waited patiently for Belle to come up with a response. He gazed over at her, the long, chestnut curls of her hair draped over her shoulders and hung next to her breasts. His plan was not working. He still wanted her as much as he had upstairs, but he would not yield. He was determined to get some food in their stomachs for once._

Belle attempted to get her mind off Rumpelstiltskin and back on the subject of food. She decided the best way of doing that was to just not look at him. She glanced down at her dress, fixing a few of the folds in the fabric then finally piping up with an answer. "How about some grilled cheese?" she asked, still fiddling with her dress.

_Rumpelstiltskin giggled a little and turned, opening the door of the refrigerator with a wave of his hand. He had been so focused on not thinking about Belle that he completely forgot her golden rule. No magic, unless absolutely necessary. Hoping that she hadn't noticed, he continued collecting what he needed out of the fridge, then closed it with his foot as he walked over to the stove._

Belle looked up to find Rumpelstiltskin with his back turned to her, already beginning to fix their lunch. She smiled and tried to decide if she should watch him cook for her or escape to the living room. There was something about the way he moved when he didn't think she was paying any attention that just drove her wild.

_Rumpelstiltskin turned on the burner and prepped the skillet, making sure everything was set out and ready. He buttered the slices of bread and laid out slices of cheese. As he waited for the skillet to get hot enough, he turned around and looked at Belle. "Belle, dear. Why don't you go find a movie for us to watch while I," he paused, motioning towards the oven with one of his hands. "Do this."_

A little disappointed that she would not be permitted to watch him from the living room, Belle got up off her stool and smiled. Before exiting the room, however, she walked over to him, placing a small kiss on his lips and biting softly before fully parting from them. She moved away from him, walking out of the room and into the living room with a huge smile on her face.

_Rumpelstiltskin was a little taken aback by Belle's actions before she left him. The kiss was small and soft, but at the same time longing and lustful. He could feel himself slightly panic as she exited the room, watching her hips sway back and forth. She was driving him crazy, without even trying. He shook it off, turning once again to focus on the food._

Belle surveyed the many titles in front of her on the shelves of movies, trying to decide which one she wanted to watch with Rumpelstiltskin. After a few moments of careful consideration, she selected one and popped it into the DVD player. Her task finished, she wondered if she should return to the kitchen, or stay in the living room.

_Rumpelstiltskin finished their sandwiches and put them on plates, shutting down the burner and placing the skillet in the skin to soak. He carried the plates towards the living room, mentally preparing himself for what might await him behind the next wall._

Belle heard movement in the kitchen just beyond the doorway and look over towards it, seeing Rumpelstiltskin walk through the doorway carrying their food. Relieved that she didn't need to make a decision she walked over to the couch and sat down, waiting for him to sit next to her. "Well, that was fast." she said, looking up at him as he approached her.

_Rumpelstiltskin placed the plates of food down on the coffee table in front of them, then sat down next to Belle. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek softly. "I was hungry." he said, giggling quietly to himself. He glanced over at the television and sighed. "Romeo and Juliet again?"_

Belle chuckled and rested her head on Rumpelstiltskin's shoulder. "What?" she started, cuddling up to him and smiling. "I love this movie." She looked around briefly and realized that she had forgotten the remote on top of the television. She began to stand up to go and retrieve it, letting her hand softly graze his thigh as she moved.

_Rumpelstiltskin shuddered a little as Belle's fingers ran down his leg. If she wasn't careful, he might attack her. Although, perhaps that was her intention. As he saw her move to stand up, he stopped her, waving his hand and forcing the movie to play. He looked over at her with an innocent face and then smiled. "I don't want you away from me today. Even for a second."_

Belle was a little irritated that Rumpelstiltskin kept finding ways to break her no magic rule, but the statement he just made gave her heart a flutter. So, she decided to let it go. She moved back to her original position, snuggling against him once again and resting her head upon his shoulder once more as the movie began.


End file.
